I'm Truly Lucky To Have Met You
by kyoshiya
Summary: Gintoki never expected Hijikata to have such a different personality during sex.


It was a hot sunny day in Kabukicho. The blazing hot sun just basically pisses off everyone...but not Sakata Gintoki.

"1 dollar for one popsicleeee! 1 DOLLAR! PLEASE BUYYYYY!" Gintoki's popsicle buisness was a big hit.  
It was summer of course. Gintoki was so happy to have all this money coming in to him. Customers were buying his popsicies continuously.  
"Aha thank you! Thank you! Thank youuu! please come buy again!" Gintoki smiled happily.  
It was such a long time that Gintoki has felt this happy and...actually making a lot of money then doing his Yorozuya buisness.  
This was like a miracle. This has been an amazing day for him.  
"Ahaaaa! Look at all this moneyyyy! I don't have to go play pachinko anymoreeeee!"  
"Gin-chan Gin-chan! I CAN HAVE AN ENDLESS SUPPLY OF SUKONBU NOW!"

Gintoki smacked Kagura on the head.  
"Are you kidding me? This money will be used to buy me myself more porn dv-"  
Shinpachi kicked Gintoki across the face and Gintoki flew away onto the ground. Gintoki slowly lifted up his head and looked at Shinpachi with his normal dead fish eyes.  
"Ahhhh Shinpachi...it's so hot...just calm down, will ya?"

But suddenly, a familiar figure came walking by him. The smell of tobacco. Black dark hair. Blue piercing eyes. Was Gintoki dreaming?

Shinpachi started angrily shouting, "ENOUGH OF THIS SHITTTTTT! WE ARE NOT WASTING THIS MONEY ON YOUR USELESS SUKONBU OR PORNNNNN! WE WILL NEED TO USE THIS MONEY USEFULLY S-"

"Ah sorry Shinpachi! can you keep doing the business, I have something important to do! See ya!" Gintoki quickly got up from the ground and ran away.  
"WHATTTTT?! GIN-SAAAANNNNNN?! HEY COME BACK YOU STUPID PERM HEAD!"  
Gintoki finally caught up.  
Gintoki grabbed onto the guy's arm. "Oi." Hijikata slowly turned around. Gintoki stared at him.  
Hijikata shoved Gintoki's hand away. "What do you want."  
Gintoki started scratching his own head.  
"What? I can't even say hi?"  
Hijikata walked away. "I don't have time for you."  
"Hehe. cold as always..."

Gintoki slowly walked behind him.  
"Oi, stop following me, your stupidity is going to spread to me."  
Gintoki laughed.  
"Well I don't feel like going back to work with Patsuan and Kagura so I'm just going to continue following you."  
"...Tch."

Gintoki and Hijikata finally arrived at Shinsengumi Headquarters.  
Sougo suddenly appeared. "Oh...Danna..."  
"Ah. Soichurou-kun."  
"It's Sougo."  
"Oi Sougo. Get that stupid perm head away from here. I'm going to continue my sword training."  
"Ah, why Hijikata-san? You're the one that should go away. I like Danna more than you so I'm keeping him here."  
"Yeah Oogushi-kun. Get out of here."  
"You assholes..." Hijikata sighed heavily. "Ahhh whatever. Do whatever you want. I'm going to go continue my sword training. Both of you better not disturb me."  
Hijikata walked away.

The smell of his smoke from his cigarette floats in the air.  
Gintoki just...wants to follow that scent forever.

"Ah Soichurou-kun. Sorry I'm going to go bother Oogushi-kun for a bit."  
"It's Sougo. ...Danna. ...Your sex life is going to be real busy today, isn't it?"  
Gintoki stopped walking. He turned around and smiled. "Wah Okita-kun...you can see right through me, can't you?"  
"Danna...you cannot deceive my eyes. They know everything."  
"I'm pretty sure my dick is going to be busy for the rest of the day today." Sougo walked away smiling. "Enjoy yourself Danna."  
Gintoki continued walking and laughed.

Gintoki walked to the sword training area.  
There he saw Hijikata, sweating intensely, in his yukata swinging his sword back and forth.  
Gintoki could not understand how Hijikata was so... dedicated...to the Shinsengumi. Gintoki pretty much felt jealous because of that fact.

Gintoki continues looking Hijikata from far away.  
Gintoki was thinking to himself...  
_Crap...seeing him sweating that much while wearing that yukata...it makes me want to just fuck him right on the spot right there...but I really need to control myself...ugh no I can't jerk off right here...oh god I'm so turned on right now..._

Gintoki tried to hide his boner. "Oi...Oogushi-kun..."  
Hijikata then paused swinging his sword. "Ugh...what the hell do you want."  
Hijikata lifted up his hair. "Ugh...its so hot..."  
Gintoki could see Hijikata's side profile up close. Damn...that sweat all over his body sure made Gintoki even more horny.  
Gintoki sat down. "Say, Hijikata. why don't you take a rest?" "I can't. tomorrow there might be more fights. I need to prepare myself. so stop interrupting me."  
"Oh really?...Why don't I teach you the way of the sword?"  
Hjikata looked at him weirdly. "What d-"  
Gintoki suddenly pushed Hijikata onto the floor.  
Gintoki smirked. "Don't you want to try out MY way of the sword?... if you know what I mean." Gintoki pointed to his own dick.  
"My dick is at its limit Hijikata-kun..."  
Hijikata struggled. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"  
Gintoki leaned closer to Hijikata's face.  
"Oh...Vice commander san...why must you be so sexy? Do you know how fucking sexy you are..."  
Gintoki whispered in his ear. "I just wanted to fuck you right on the spot...Shove my dick up your ass...and hear you moan... God you looked so damn fine..."

Hijikata was at his limit. Hijikata kicked Gintoki away and immediately drew his sword and was about to slash Gintoki in two.  
But then suddenly, Hijikata's sword was taken away from him in a split second. "Wha-"  
Gintoki chuckled. "Ah...You can never compare to my speed Hijikata."  
Hijikata was breathing heavily while giving a death stare at Gintoki. As usual, those piercing blue eyes was so hypnotizing to Gintoki.  
"Hijikata...I pretty sure know I'm straight. But somehow...just for you...I turn gay just for you. You're truly amazing Oogushi-kun. I want you..."  
Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's head and tongue kissed him deeply.  
Hijikata tried to escape but Gintoki's grip was too strong.

After about a long deep tongue kiss, Gintoki let go of his tongue.  
Gintoki made his way down Hijikata's crotch.  
"Wah...vice commander san...such a dirty person you are...Getting turned on already just by my kiss..."  
Hijikata was breathing heavily. "Haaaaa...ha..."  
"Hijikata...your saliva tasted so damn good...and your expression right now...I just want to fuck you even more."  
Gintoki stroked Hijikata's face. Then, he made his way down to Hijikata's ass. He inserted his fingers into it.  
"N-No! what are you doin...g...Ah..."  
Gintoki inserted another finger and another finger. "Wow...Hijikata you're amazing...you are sucking up almost all my fingers. it's 3 fingers right now..."  
Gintoki licked Hijikata's body all over. He sucked and sucked Hijikata's dick. "A...AHHHH...N..."  
"Keep moaning like that...I'm going to do even dirtier things to you."  
Gintoki sucked and licked Hijikata's dick while fingering Hijikata's anus faster and faster. Four fingers were fitting in.  
"YOROZUYA...STO...P...IT FEEL...S..."  
Gintoki, sweating heavily, leaned in closer to Hijikata..."What Hijikata? It feels too good?"  
Gintoki licked Hijikata's anus all over. "I'M GO...ING TO PASS OU..."  
Hijikata was just feeling so amazingly good right now. So damn good.  
"Hijikata...you should see yourself right now...You look so damn sexy."

Hijikata started to slowly push Gintoki away. He made his ass face Gintoki. He inserted his fingers to his anus finger himself. "Yorozuya...put it in me...i can't take it any more..."  
"H-H-ijikata...stop! No...stop doing that."  
Gintoki made his way to stop him.  
"NO! Don't touch me...dont..." Hijikata continued fingering himself and moaning. You can only touch me once...you...put it in me..."  
Gintoki smirked. "...Vice-commander san...What a naughty person you are. Don't you need some punishment before I put it in you?..."

Gintoki unzipped his pants. "You should take responsibility for what you have made my dick go through."  
Hijikata stared. Hijikata didn't say anything, he just continued to bend his head down to Gintoki's dick.  
Gintoki was shocked. Did Hijikata really just obeyed him without arguing back?  
Hijikata began sucking Gintoki's dick deeper and deeper. "That's right...suck it more...Swallow all my cum..."  
Hijikata started to lick Gintoki's dick all around... "Ha...Gintoki..."  
Gintoki was so turned on right now by Hijikata moaning out his name and his mouth on his dick.  
"That's right...suck it more..." Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's head and shoved it down his dick to make Hijikata suck it deeper.  
Hijikata sucked and sucked Gintoki's dick without hesitating at all.  
"H...Hijikata...I'm going to cum..."  
Gintoki's cum spurted every where on Hijikata's face. "...Ah Hijikata...I'm so sorry. I-"  
Hijikata took all the cum and licked it. Gintoki blushed.  
"Yorozuya...are you satisfied now..." Hijikata leaned towards Gintoki. "Put...it in my ass...I want it..."  
Hijikata was so majorly turned on. Gintoki has never seen such a beautiful sight.  
"How can I resist such a cute horny face...You're one wild vice commander san aren't you...You're so cute...I can't believe I get to witness you being a horny vice commander wanting a dick up his ass."  
Gintoki made Hijikata bend down on the floor. Gintoki started thrusting his dick into Hijikata's ass. "A...A...AAAhhhh..."  
Hijikata was cumming every where. "You feel this good, Hijikata?"  
Gintoki squeezed both of Hijikata's nipples. "I never thought you would be this horny..."  
"YOROZUYA...AH..."  
Gintoki continuously slapped Hijikata's ass. With each slap, Hijikata cummed. "Ah...Hijikata-kun...you're amazing..."  
Gintoki thrusted deeper and deeper. "Yorozuya...deeper...more...deeper...ah..."  
Gintoki pulled Hijikata's face to him and tongue kissed him continuously, thrusted his dick up Hijikata's ass, stroked Hijikata's dick all at the same time.

The floor was a huge cum mess.

Soon, It was night time.  
Gintoki and Hijikata had sex from the afternoon to the night. And yet...  
Gintoki breathed heavily and looked straight into Hijikata after every round of sex. "Want to go...one more round?..."  
Hijikata never answered back. He was too tired from all the sex. But Gintoki already got his answers from Hijikata's body.

It was finally morning. Gintoki slowly opened his eyes.  
He looked over to Hijikata. Hijikata was sound asleep.  
"Oiii...Hijikata...time to wake up."  
Hijikata was still asleep. Gintoki sighed.  
"Guess I have no choice..." Gintoki smirked as he leaned in to Hijikata's mouth.  
Gintoki did a deep tongue kiss to him.  
Hijikata immediately opened his eyes blushing and smacked Gintoki on the head. "Owww! Hijikata! what was that for?!"  
Hijikata was naked with no clothes on. He pulled his blanket over himself.  
"Shut up. Go away from me you pervert."  
"Haha...are you sure you should be the one calling me the pervert? You should have seen yourself last night."  
Hijikata threw a pillow and hit Gintoki on the head.  
"...Are you still mad...I'm sorry...I went too far...is your body ok?"  
"...I can't even move thanks to you...my whole body hurts...especially my ass..."  
Gintoki looked away blushing. "S-Sorry..."  
"...I can't believe I went from wanting to kill you to becoming like this...I'm ashamed of myself..."  
Gintoki laughed. "I guess...you just love me when I fuck you all up, huh?"

Hijikata opened his blanket and looked at Gintoki with his blushing face. "Come...over to my place more often..."  
Suddenly, blood started coming out of Gintoki's nose after those words. Gintoki had a nosebleed.  
"O-O-Oiiii! Hijikata-kunnnnn! is this a love confession?"  
Hijikata looked away blushing. "...You...could say that."  
Gintoki's nosebleed blood flowed out even more.  
"Hij...ikata kun. Have mercy. I'm going to die from blood loss. Stop being so cute. I want to fuck you more now."

"Yorozuya..." Hijikata held out his hand to touch Gintoki.  
"...Sakata-san...no...Stupid perm head...no...Gint...oki...Sakata Gintoki..."  
Gintoki widened his eyes. "H...uh? Hijikata are you ok? Are you sick?"

Hijikata's eyes was becoming a blur. "St...ay her...e...with me." Hijikata smiled.  
Hijikata's eyes finally came to a close. He fell back asleep.

Gintoki kissed him on his lips...and held onto Hijikata's hand even tighter. "I'm sure lucky. I'm one lucky man."


End file.
